1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to the field of electronic devices, and in particular, to errors in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Single event upsets (SEUs), also referred to as soft errors, are radiation-induced transient errors in digital systems caused by high energy particles such as neutrons generated from cosmic rays and alpha particles from packaging material. Soft errors may be significant for microprocessors, network processors, high end routers and network storage components that target enterprise and applications where high reliability, data integrity and availability are desirable.
Sequential circuits, such as bistable circuits (e.g., latches and flip-flops), may be major contributors to the system-level soft error rate. In addition to soft errors in bistable circuits, the digital systems also may be susceptible to single event transients (SETs), which are soft errors originating in combinational logic circuits that drive the latches and flip-flops.